


Love Is Great

by Pink_paw_14



Series: Idols In Love [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_paw_14/pseuds/Pink_paw_14
Summary: Jungkook and Jiyong come clean to the rest of the world.it goes with the Idols in Love series





	Love Is Great

Jeon Jungkook is madly in love with with his boyfriend Kwon Jiyong. They have been dating for 2 years now. In the beginning of their relationship, they had talked to yg and hitman bang. They both were completely supportive. They were ready to tell the world. The only problem that they had was how they were going to announce it. 

Jiyong had found out that BigBang and BTS were going to be an a stage at an award show together. Jiyong and Seunghyun were going to be handing out the award so it all depends on whether or not BTS won. But it was a good chance that they would win. 

“Hey, are you nervous?” 

Jiyong asked, Jungkook wasn’t expecting Jiyong to come talk to him before the show. 

“No why would I be, it’s just an award show.” 

“God I love you kook.” 

“I love you too” 

Jungkook had no idea what Jiyong was planning. The only thing that he was hoping to happen tonight what that bts won the right award. 

“And the winner is…BTS!!!!”

The plan worked. Jiyong was about to kiss Jungkook in front of everyone. 

As bts made it to the stage, Jiyong and Seunghyun started hugging the members. When Jiyong got to Jungkook, he hugged him hard and pulled away a little bit then kissed Jungkook. 

There was a lot of screaming, Jiyong pulled away from Jungkook and looked at him. Shock and happiness was the only emotion on Jungkooks face. Jiyong fully pulled away and left the stage. 

Jungkook just got the surprise of his life. He was just kissed by his super famous idol boyfriend, in front if millions of people. Jiyong was going to have the night of his life tonight, That’s for sure. 

As bts made their way through backstage Jungkook ran into Seungri, Youngbae, Daesung, and Seunghyun. Apparently Jiyong had to run and talk to someone who he wanted to work with, but he would be back at his house by midnight. At least that’s what Seunghyun told Jungkook. 

Seunghyun had told Jiyong that jungkook was waiting for him at his house, after he had gotten done talking with IU. Jiyong wanted to write a song for Jungkook for his birthday. 

Once Jiyong had finally gotten home, everything was dark. He didn’t bother turning on any lights, he just wanted to go to Jungkook. As Jiyong opened his bedroom door there was a lump underneath his comforter. Jiyong pretty sure that he fell in love with Jungkook all over again, just seeing him snuggled up in his bed. Jiyong did his nightly routine and got in bed, as he snuggled up to Jungkook he felt Jungkook stir. 

“Mmm, Hyung??” 

Jiyong loves Jungkook's sleepy voice. 

“Hey baby go back to sleep, I’m right here.” 

“M’kay, good night” 

God does Jiyong love Jungkook. 


End file.
